User blog:GokūBlack10/Turn Back the Pendulum Arc
With the heavy responses I've received from just the first two chapters of my Turn Back the Pendulum arc, I felt the need to write this blog so that you, my readers, can understand the direction I'm heading with this arc. You know, a lot of times nowadays I think that we here at revolve our entire arcs around too many fight scenes, or walls of texts that make no sense or have no plot basis to them. Other times, there is some plot that is drowned out by too much fighting, or vise versa. Usually, these things lead to an arc being abandoned, unfinished, or just not being as good as it could be. That's not to say that having an image in your head of an epic fight scene and then wanting to write about it is a bad thing; it means you need to consider what you need to do to get your story to that fight scene or whatever scene it may be. That being said, the following list is the points that my Turn Back the Pendulum arc must accomplish, in my mind, for it to be an effective story. I came up with these points long before I even considered writing the arc, and since have refined them into a list of needed points to make to bring the plot along. This helps me stay organized and reminds me what needs to still be covered. # This arc's "main point" is to be a back drop for the upcoming Jinki Fragments arc. Within this main point, are several smaller points that will need to be accomplished to make this one possible. ## Establish Raian as a Fragment. ## Introduce MisQ and its members. Before this arc, MisQ was a group that was supposedly founded by Raian at some unseen date. In this arc, however, we find out that it is really Yūbi and Yūga who founded MisQ. MisQ will play an absolutely vital role in the Jinki Fragment arc, so its members need to be introduced, and it needs to be explained why they haven't been around until that specific arc. ## Establish the friendship between Seireitou and Raian. One of the reasons I set this arc a year after the Akujin Crisis is that the Crisis was my first arc/stories on this wiki. Its also when mine and Sei's characters first met, however, if you follow the time frame of that arc, you will realize that there isn't enough time to develop a meaningful friendship between the two. Every arc after the Crisis had Raian and Sei already established as nigh inseparable. This arc is meant to give some backdrop to how that all came about. ## Give a backstory for Jacqueline. Raian's wife has no memories of her past, or even what race she is. She only knows her name and that she has incredible powers. This arc will explain why she lost her memory, as well as explaining where she came from. ## Establish the villains. This arc will also introduce and give backstories for most, if not all, of the main villains in the Jinki Fragments arc. These points will all be met by the end of the arc as well as a little surprise I have in store for the very last segment of the arc, which will actually be the first segment of the Jinki Fragment arc itself, unless Sei-san decides to start it earlier. These points are not meant to be spoilers, but they are to give you guys an idea of where I'm going with the story and what you can expect in the future. Feel free to leave comments or questions here. Category:Blog posts